


死亡邮轮

by ruoyueyuan



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoyueyuan/pseuds/ruoyueyuan
Summary: Peter遇上了些奇怪的事。





	死亡邮轮

  冷静下来，Peter，冷静。  
  
  Peter在内心里第十二次这么对自己说。  
  
  事情变的比较奇怪了，而且不是一般的奇怪。比如他刚刚看见Matt死在他面前，现在远处新的Matt又一次向他走来，这景象简直要逼疯他。  
  
  这是怎么一回事？难道是他撞到脑袋看到幻觉了？又或者他被人偷偷地下了什么药，让他看见这一切？又或是，他终于终于彻底期待已久地疯掉了？  
  
  好吧，好吧，看来并没有人明白他刚刚在说什么。  
  
  他需要点时间。让他把整个故事倒带，整理整理语言，再给你们从头讲述一次。  
  
  这故事不复杂。  
  
-  
  
  奇怪的故事开头都很普通。  
  
  在曼哈顿的一个普通的夜晚，他如往常一般的游荡在城市上空，用他的蜘蛛网黏着云……不，黏着高层建筑物前行。非常自然的，当他看见下面有个掏出枪指着什么人的疯子时，他就会下去教育教育那家伙，比如用很轻的力道踹他两下什么的。  
  
  当他下去时，他突然想到了个笑话，然后等他顺嘴讲完“嘿，你这家伙知道嘛，现在有些人会拿着玩具枪劫持路人就是为了被我踢一脚”这句话时，一位身穿深红色制服的高大男人就已经用他的比利棒缴走了那人的武器，抢了他的活。  
  
  哦，是地狱厨房英俊帅气的夜魔侠。  
  
  Peter没有把这句话说出来。他不喜欢开Matt的玩笑，那感觉就像让他去跟Aunt May开玩笑一样不自然，或许是因为Matt Murdock比他大上不少还没什么幽默感，而且也知道他的真实身份。  
  
  互换秘密，你知道，总是让人忍不住会尴尬。  
  
  又或许只是因为Peter不好意思这么做。Matt喜欢跟他开玩笑，他知道，Matt很喜欢这么做。这人说是一本正经，其实也不那么完全。毕竟如果他不够幽默的话，哪来那么多飞蛾扑火一般的优秀女孩呢？Matt太懂得什么调情手段和与人相处的技巧了。有时候Matt运用那些熟练地仿佛天生就会一样，所以Peter总会很迷惑Matt到底是在和他调情还是仅仅是不由自主说出的话。偏偏纠结这个又对他很重要——因为他该死的喜欢Matt那个家伙，而他不确定Matt是不是喜欢他。  
  
  在脑内快速过完一些无聊的思绪，Peter站稳了，回头望向那个假装不知道他真实身份的街头义警。  
  
  “你抢了我的工作，DD。”Peter这么说着，摊手。Matt勾起嘴角笑了，然后对他说他会请Peter一个热狗来安慰他。  
  
  挺好的，如果忽略旁边一个二十来岁的漂亮小妞对他们俩叫“快在一起”这种让他有点脸红的话。  
  
  Matt显然不会把这当真，但是Peter挺害怕Matt听出来他的心跳或感觉他的体温不对。Matt的感官灵敏的可怕，这点Peter知道，Matt甚至闻的出他蛛网液的味道。那么谁又知道他能不能嗅出恋爱的味道呢？没人能保证。  
  
  然后接下来就是些比较无趣的事情了。他们往热狗摊走（Peter从不知道还有哪家热狗摊开到这么晚），路上两人顺便解决一些小混混或小偷，最后到了那里。一座湖边。一位和善的中年人做好了那个让他饿的不行的热狗，Matt帮他付钱，然后他就迫不及待地掀开一半面罩吃了起来。热狗的味道很好，而Matt似乎没想吃东西的样子——他只是看着Peter，用他那看不见的眼睛隔着那没有预留出眼睛位置的面具来注视着。  
  
  突然间，热狗对他来说就没那么有吸引力了。Matt成了他的思考焦点中心，而不是那个他只尝得出来有番茄酱、起司、生菜、面包、肉的热狗。Matt。Matt Murdock。嘿，Matt请了他一顿晚餐，就像他通常和那些姑娘们做的那样。虽然地点很随意，两人也没有坦诚相见，但是，管他的，Matt现在简直像在约他。约会。哦，约会。听起来就甜蜜。  
  
  当Peter一边唾弃自己容易满足的像个纯情少女一样一边吞下最后一口那夹着面包和肉的玩意，他满脑袋的粉红泡泡终于全部破开。他担心起Matt会不会听见那轻轻的砰的一声，不过马上又为他这个思想而感到可笑。Matt听不见的。就算听见，Matt也不会知道那是什么。  
  
  “所以，DD，你不吃些什么东西吗？”  
  
  他差点把Matt叫出声。  
  
  “我之前来过这个热狗摊，已经吃了东西。”另一人这么回答。Peter抿唇，默默抹了抹嘴巴，不知道该怎么将对话继续下去。最后他重新把面具放了下来，隔着那层布闷闷地回答了一句，“嗯。”  
  
  但接下来他不用想怎么继续说话了。  
  
  一个路人猛然掏出枪对着Matt的胸口射击——红色的血让那红布看上去更红——然后Matt跌进了旁边的湖里，那个路人也平白无故的消失不见了，就仿佛什么也没发生过。  
  
  很好，现在故事又回到了开头……这些到底他妈是怎么回事？  
  
  特别是当Peter看见另一个走向他的Matt时，面具下的嘴因为惊愕都要张的脱臼了。  
  
  明明他刚才还在想着那一个中了枪后掉入湖中的Matt，现在另一个完全毫发无伤的Matt又出现了，两人简直像克隆一样丝毫无差，让他甚至迷惑的来不及对之前发生的那一切而悲伤。  
  
  而那个Matt对他的出现似乎也始料不及。  
  
  “蜘蛛侠？你为什么在……”没等Matt说完，Peter身体自动作出了反映——射出蛛丝，把对方黏在路灯上面，而对方也毫无防备的被捕捉。  
  
  “你是谁？”他凑近，细细打量着这个Matt。完全就是一模一样，连嘴边未来得及痊愈的细小伤痕都是一样的。但是这不可能是Matt，他刚刚才见到他的Matt掉进了湖里。  
  
  “夜魔侠，如果你没失忆你应该记得我是谁，蜘蛛侠。”低沉而又非常稳的声音环绕在耳边，让Peter有点惘然。他不知道这是怎么一回事，但是似乎眼前这个就是Matt。转头，他有点绝望地求助了热狗摊的老板，“你刚刚看见他死了，对吧？”  
  
  “不，他刚来啊？我什么都没看见……”那个微胖的和蔼老板回答，看上去也像是摸不着头脑。  
  
  “但他明明就……”Peter没继续说了。也许他只是疯掉了，他猜。或者说又是什么特殊道具让他看见了虚幻的东西。不过不管是哪一条，他还是先把Matt从蛛丝里面解放出来吧。  
  
  努力撕开蛛丝后，Matt似乎还是不明白状况。  
  
  “所以这是怎么回事？”  
  
  “我们先离开这里再说。”  
  
  Matt同意了，不过他还是去买了个热狗才走。路上Peter想了很久还是不知道怎么具体对Matt说，索性随口告诉Matt他刚刚出现了幻觉，以为Matt是敌人。这个谎很烂，但是Matt似乎并没有追问也没有戳穿他，他催眠自己也就当骗过了Matt。等Matt吃完后，他就和Matt分开了，毕竟他需要一个地方去清空他的脑子，把那些垃圾思维丢的一干二净。而他相信Matt一个人也能照顾好自己的，Matt虽然是盲人，可他能“看见”的东西其实比一般人更多。他是个奇妙的人。  
。  
  Peter为此着迷，他总是为Matt的一切着迷。Matt的能力，Matt的稳重，甚至更肤浅地说Matt的外表。Peter喜欢Matt的所有部分，就像个对偶像倾注所有心血的少女。有时候Peter总觉得Matt能读懂他的那些想法，然而最后Matt总能给他证明他丝毫不了解Peter的内心所想。  
  
  偏偏Peter又正好没有那个跟Matt直说的胆量。  
  
-  
  
  然而在分开后，Peter仍然像个多事的家伙一样回到了那个热狗摊前。事情不对，所有地方都不对。他确确实实地目击了Matt的死亡，那不会是他的幻想，也不是幻觉。那个热狗摊老板在说谎，而且是有原因的。最不对劲的一点是，他出门的时候是八点，而在他这么转上一圈起码走了五六个小时后，他回到家时钟显示的还是十点。  
  
  什么事情发生在了他和Matt身上，而他必须要去弄清楚。  
  
  当他用蛛丝荡过上空，悄悄来到记忆中那个地方时，他呆住了。Matt身旁还有一个蜘蛛侠，或者说，还有一个穿着红蓝色制服的人，但那绝不该是他。不等他理出头绪，两声枪响就出现，Matt又一次在他眼前掉入了水里，连着那个不知道从哪来的蜘蛛侠一起。事情几乎和刚才发生的一模一样，连枪击他们的人都是一样的，除了这次被击中的是两个人。Peter感觉他背后的布料被冷汗浸透了，这种诡异的感觉让他不由地双腿发软。  
  
  冷静，Peter，你得冷静，接下来说不定会再出现一个Matt。你得阻止这事再发生。  
  
  果不其然，今晚第三个Matt Murdock又一次出现了。看到那个穿着熟悉的深红制服的人买下那个热狗时，Peter的脑子终于蹦出了一个名字。恐怖游轮，天哪，这个情节太眼熟了。真高兴他是个经常看电影的人。那他该怎么做？就这么面对一次又一次的轮回？不，不对，这个情况并非完全像电影里的轮回，只是个拙劣的模仿剧情。如果他支开Matt，远离那里，Matt就能不被再次杀死。  
  
  深呼吸之后，他从藏身的地方出现，而Matt似乎是一幅早就知道他在那里的样子。  
  
  “你有空吗？”Peter尽量做到语气平和地问。Peter有时候觉得他真的是太能接受那些奇怪的事情了，连这么荒谬的事情他都很快想出了应对方式。但他确实也已经被无尽的生活苦难所折磨蹂躏地必须学会去适应，毕竟当疯子去绑架杀死你的女朋友时你可没时间去惊慌失措。他很多时候甚至都没时间为一些逝去的人悲伤，因为他的事情可够多了，他必须一直忙一直忙，做一只精疲力竭、最后累死的蜘蛛。他的悲伤换不回任何的人，他一直明白这点。  
  
  “不算有空，但是也没什么事。”Matt回答，他的答案在Peter预料之中。Peter在面具下咬住嘴唇，有点紧张。他感觉手心有些出汗，紧张地就像马上要被人揭露他的蜘蛛侠身份一样，心脏跳的非常快，脸上的温度也升温。Matt向他偏过头，似乎是对他的身体状况产生了疑问，但最后没问什么。Peter吞咽了口唾沫，“你能跟我来吗？我带你去一个地方。”  
  
  “这听上去像是什么诱拐儿童的恋童癖会说的话，蜘蛛侠。但是，我可以跟你去。”  
  
  “Matt，别拿那个开玩笑。我是认真的，你跟我走就行。”叹息声从唇边溢出。  
  
  “你随意，我反正不忙。”Matt耸肩，Peter虽然无奈但是没说什么。他用来留住Matt的计划简直简单的不能更简单，但是这是他唯一想出来的办法——或者说想出来的里面而且最认可的办法。包含了他的一点私心，和小小的算计，虽然他并不想对Matt那么做。他要救出Matt，为了这个他必须用些并不算好的方法。  
  
  而Matt不会知道的。  
  
  他们在城市里走了起来，跟散步一样。这种景象在纽约并不多见，穿着制服还悠闲地散步的超级英雄并不多，而且特别不可能是这两人。他们总是来去匆匆，不是走在去救别人生命的路上，就是荡在回家的航线中。他们的人生匆匆忙忙地进行，恐怕也会匆匆忙忙地结束。Peter猜他不会活过五十岁，或许四十多岁就会死在哪里。他就期待那会是个好点的位置，舒服点，漂亮点，不要像街边的垃圾桶那种地方一样又脏又臭，尸体还会等到腐烂了才被发现。他希望不要是，然而很有可能那就是他的结局，可悲、渺小的，且被人揭下面罩后发现就是个无名小卒。  
  
  偷偷瞥了边上的Matt几眼，Peter趁着四周行人都离他们很远，停住了脚步，也拉主了想继续走的Matt。深呼吸后，他终于很艰难地，几乎是抱着豁出去了的心态开口。  
  
  “Matt。我没有很多想说的，只是一句：我喜欢你。我爱你，或许能这么说。我知道我太突兀了，可是我无法忘记这个念头，无法忽视它，它就这么扎根到我的头脑最深处……而且出不来了。”说完这么一段话后，Peter不知道怎么继续往下讲了，而且他都不敢抬头看Matt的脸。他怕Matt那种为难的表情，他不想看到Matt皱眉的样子。他害怕Matt的快速否定，尽管他知道Matt会对此答应的可能性微弱的仿佛宇宙因为相撞而毁灭掉一样。Matt并没有任何回答，只是无限的寂静笼罩着两人。  
  
  “如果你不想，也是可以的……”Peter嗓子干哑地开口，“我只希望你陪我一晚上。”熬过这个无尽的夜晚。  
  
  Peter没有抬头，只是等着Matt的反应。等到再过了半分钟，他感觉Matt微微低头，吻在了Peter的额头上，隔着面具，很轻很温柔的一个吻。接着，Matt将Peter的面具微微卷起，用手捧住Peter的脸，对着嘴唇亲了上去。这个吻一点都不重，而且恐怕太轻了。Peter猜Matt从来没有这么温柔地吻过另一个人，他恐怕是Matt这么吻的唯一一个人，或者男人。  
  
  “我接受你，Peter。”Matt仍抵着他的嘴唇，开口轻声说道。他的声音非常轻，如果不是Peter的听力不算差，他一定听不见Matt在说什么，“我没想过你会对我这么说。但是，我能接受你，或许是因为我们认识的够久了。”  
  
  这句话像是一条银白丝线一样钻入Peter的脑子里，从左边太阳穴进入，沿着大脑爬到右边太阳穴，贯穿了整个大脑。Peter猜他嘴唇都有点抖，他本来想着如果不成功他怎么耍赖或强行用蛛丝绑走Matt都行，但是他没料到Matt竟然会同意。他一定是在什么奇妙的梦境里，而他完全不想醒来了。太……棒了。  
  
  “……就因为我们认识的太久了？”Peter深呼吸，试图让他过快的心跳变慢，脸上的温度也降下来，但是这不成功。更糟糕的是，他身边那个感应装置一点不漏的能感受到他这些微小的变化。  
  
  “不止，Peter。我认识Foggy更久，可我不会答应和他在一起，他还是我最好的朋友。你身上有些动西，非常特殊的，让我觉得我需要你。”停顿了一下，Matt将一个吻按在Peter脸颊，“或者说，你能吸引我。就像照进地狱厨房的阳光一样。”  
  
  Peter有些被手足无措的感觉包围，尴尬环绕着他。他都没有想过他对于Matt也是特殊的人，他一直以为他只是成功的扮演了一个能让人发笑的小丑。奇怪的制服——虽然Matt看不见——还有无聊的笑话，他不知道他能对Matt意味那么多。他不是那种优秀的人，Matt才是。见鬼，Matt甚至比他年龄大上那么多，他怎么可能做Matt的阳光呢？他甚至不能照亮自己。  
  
  Peter没说话，他们都沉默着，直到Matt做出个不符合他风格的耸肩动作，“所以我们要在这里站一晚上？这是你让我陪你一晚的意义？”  
  
  Peter长长地叹气。  
  
  “好，来我家，Matty。”  
  
-  
  
  Peter按开房子的灯，抬头看见时钟走到了十二点。他放下手中在刚刚经过小型便利店时顺便买的两盒通心粉沙拉，让Matt进屋后关上了门。皱着眉，他对着有些乱糟糟的房间叹气，然后习惯性地拽掉身上的制服，换上更为舒服的T恤和运动裤。等他回头看见Matt还穿着他那件红制服时，他不得不去找出他最大的衣服给这位律师——尽管Matt穿上去仍然像是穿着紧身衣一样。  
  
  “所以，你之前想让我陪你一晚做些什么？”Matt拉了拉身上略显的紧的衣服，问Peter。Peter挠挠自己的脖子后面，歪着头，在努力回忆着。“嗯……”Peter突然想了起来，“我想让你陪我打游戏来着！不过……这个……主意有点遭？好吧，我会换一个……”  
  
  Matt高高地挑起了眉。尽管知道这男人什么都看不见，但对方没有任何东西遮挡直接投射过来的眼神还是让Peter有些心虚。  
  
  “那，看电影？电视剧也好，你知道最近那个什么开播了……行，这个想法也够遭……对不起。”Peter及时住了嘴。Matt也终于忍受不了Peter无视他失明的双眼的那些主意，上前吻住Peter，把年轻人吻的晕头转向的才放开。  
  
  “让我们做点成人的事，好吗？认真跟我约会，Pete，而且鉴于这次是我们两人的约会，你没有机会再来破坏它了。”  
  
  于是Peter就这么被Matt骗到了餐桌上。不管过程多艰难，半小时后，两人收拾好了餐桌，拿了一套餐具，把超市里卖的速食倒在了盘子里，就像高档食物一样食用。Matt还从冰箱里翻出来了两瓶啤酒，感谢他的好鼻子。  
  
  当两人像喝红酒一样品着那罐啤酒时，Peter忍不住笑出了声，Matt嘴角也勾了起来。他们的第一次约会可是在够糟糕的情况下进行的，不光条件简陋，而且Peter还目击到了另一个约会对象两次的死亡——但是，这也是非常特殊的一次约会。  
  
  Peter会一直记得的。  
  
  “所以，Peter Parker先生，你需要对你的约会对象交待一下你的秘密职业吗？”Matt带着笑意问。Peter笑出了声，为Matt Murdock这该死的幽默感。  
  
  “不，第一次约会我不会说。等在过几次吧，夜魔侠先生。哦，我刚才是不是不小心说漏嘴了？您会惩罚我吗？”Peter也顺着Matt的玩笑说下去。听到Peter的回答，Matt笑容扩大了，“我会惩罚你的，Parker先生。你不会喜欢我的惩罚的。”  
  
  Peter咽了一口唾沫。至少这回他总算听出来Matt的性暗示了。  
  
  “你在试图拐我上床？”  
  
  “我身上有安全套，放心。”  
  
  Peter目瞪口呆。他知道Matt见识过不少女孩，可是……随身带安全套？  
  
  “还有润滑油，实际上。”Matt变魔术一样掏出个小瓶子摆在Peter面前。  
  
  “你随身带的？”Peter震惊地看着Matt，怀疑Matt难道早就为此计划了很久，尽管这个怀疑根本没道理。Matt摇头，“刚刚你在买吃的时顺便买的。”  
  
  “……你穿着制服去买避孕套和润滑油？难怪刚刚我付钱时那人看我俩的眼神那么怪，我还以为对方是没见过来便利店的超级英雄……”  
  
  “……抱歉。”Matt摊手，表情无辜，而Peter也只是笑了起来，握着手中的叉子戳了戳那盘通心粉，没接着再说什么。接下来的时间俩人都没说话，Peter也只是偶尔抬头看了几眼时钟，剩下的时间里都完全把嘴奉献给了食物。刀叉碰撞的声音回响，而Matt居然比他更快吃完。脱下眼镜的Matt几乎就像个正常人，让Peter不由开始想象平常让这男人装成普通瞎子有多困难。想到Matt可能会故意找不着食物在哪里的样子，Peter就有点想笑。  
  
  “你笑了。”Matt指出这个事实。Peter想争辩他没有，但是很快发现在这人面前这么说简直没有一丝可信度。  
  
  “没什么，我只是想到了点东西。我吃完了，现在我要去洗个澡，你想做些什么？”Peter尽量显得非常平静地说。他紧张的都冒冷汗，可是他不想表露出来，虽然Matt绝对知道。  
  
  “你有那类讲如何进行同性间性行为的书吗？我可以研究一下，现学现用。”  
  
  Peter不知道该做什么表情来回复Matt，他的心情特别复杂，“那你怎么知道要买润滑油的？”千万别说是问了店员，千万不要。  
  
  “我问店员和男人上床需要些什么，她告诉我的。所以你是有还是没有相关的书？”  
  
  “…………有。第三个床头柜里，你自便。我去洗澡。”从座位上弹起来后，Peter快步走向了卫生间。他要去洗澡，忘掉情商欠费的Matt Murdock和明早俩人会成为八卦新闻头条的事实。好吧，往好处想，起码Matt不用再死了，尽管那个对他们俩恶作剧的家伙Peter还并不知道到底是谁，可对方怎么也算做了件好事。他和Matt在一起了，奇迹般的。  
  
  热水从头顶淋下来时，Peter终于感觉到了一丝放松。他今晚太累了，在刚刚那股兴奋劲过去后，疲软的肌肉只是在催促他睡觉。但是，浴室门口传来的响动让他警觉了起来，他屏住了呼吸，直到他隔着被雾气糊住的玻璃门隐约听见Matt的声音。  
  
  “你想让我加入你吗？”低沉的声音传过来。  
  
  “……可以，Matt。”  
  
  当确定对方身份后，Peter的困意又席上来了，让他回答的尾音都有点飘忽。Matt似乎脱掉了他的衣服，然后他拉开了浴室的门，踏入了里面，反手又关上。浴室有点窄，于是Peter也就懒洋洋地往后靠在了Matt身上，享受被后面的人支撑着的感觉。Matt随手把一个小瓶和小塑料片放在了旁边的架子上，然后他轻轻地抚摸起Peter的身体，沿着肌肉纹路，伴随着水流一起。同时他吻在Peter的后颈，就像个调情老手。  
  
  “该死，Matt，承认吧，你答应我才不是你的那些狗屁理由呢，你喜欢我，一直是。”  
  
  被Matt手和嘴唇照顾的有些站不住的Peter这么说着，呼吸声越发粗重起来。Matt的反应只是几声低笑，他的手在小Peter那微微揉搓了几下，就让Peter差点因为腿软而滑倒，最后还是把大量体重都交付到Matt身上才站稳。不过Matt并没专注于那里，而是抽空给自己的手上倒上了一点润滑油，进入了Peter的后穴。  
  
  最开始，Peter并不是很适应来自Matt手指的侵入。他有点不安分地动了动，让Matt不得不轻声说让他放松。很快地，在几次活动之后，Matt的手指就能灵活地在Peter的内壁里活动，就像一根触手。他到处摸索着，就像初学者在进行学习，但没用上多久他就进入了第二根手指。Peter要被那种满胀感逼疯，可是他确实也为此爽的不行。Matt的手指模仿着性交的动作进出着，多次摩擦过带来无限快感的前列腺，让Peter觉得他可以被Matt的手指直接操射。不过，马上跟进来的第三根手指才是让他疯狂的真正原因。进进出出的手指就像真正的阴茎一样，而Peter根本经受不住这种甜蜜的折磨——他射了出来，被Matt的手指操射，而且后穴还忍不住绞着Matt的手指。快感之后他的羞耻感也浮现上来，同时，他也感觉他非常、非常累，都不想动了。热水仍然从他头顶源源不断地洒下来，为浴室里两个人提供热源而不至于感冒。雾气中Peter微微侧头，也不太看得清Matt的容颜，只有那灿烂的红发最为耀眼。  
  
  “Matt……？”他轻声问。另一人把他的手指抽了出来，体贴地在Peter耳边问，“你累了？”  
  
  Peter点头，但是当Matt提出扶他出去时，他摇头拒绝了。转身，Peter慢慢地蹲下来，手搭在Matt的性器上面，帮Matt轻轻撸动着，“我可以帮你弄出来。”  
  
  “你没必要……”  
  
  Matt没说完，他就被Peter的动作打乱了气息。Peter的嘴含住了Matt的前端，他的舌尖轻轻舔过Matt性器顶端，小心的尽量不让他的牙齿磕到Matt，然后努力的含住。尽管经验不足，但是Peter很快就学会了怎么将Matt含的更深，然后同时用舌头去刺激对方。他舌头能活动的范围不多，可是似乎Matt还是很喜欢这种感觉的。Matt将他的头部往他的方向按，虽然没用劲，可是Peter还是吞入了更多，嗓子里被顶的都有点想干呕的感觉了，但是也不是不能忍受。顺着头发流淌下来的热水让Peter眼前模糊的看不清，也被热气熏的有点头晕脑胀的。甚至Matt最后射出来时，他也就自然地咽了下去，然后脑袋顶在Matt的腹部，昏昏欲睡。Matt无奈地把他疲软下去的阴茎从Peter嘴里抽出来，关上花洒，横抱起已经睡着的年轻人回到房间。  
  
  迷迷糊糊中，Peter感受到有人为他擦着湿漉漉的头发，他轻轻地念了一句“Matt”。良久，那边也回了一个沉稳的答应声。  
  
  Peter这下才能安稳地睡去。  
  
  
  
  -The End-  
  
  
  
小彩蛋：  
  
  夜深了，在一个人都没有的湖边，那个热狗摊老板的身形突然变化了起来，变的更高更瘦。  
  
  Loki盯着他手里那个被他自己咬了一口的热狗，喃喃了一句：  
  
  “礼尚往来。”


End file.
